


Ever After

by ForbiddenSecrets



Category: The Brothers Grimm (2005)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenSecrets/pseuds/ForbiddenSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will can't help but wonder where's their happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of five ficlets that follow Will and Jake's progressing relationship. This was written back in 2005 when the movie was released and I'm simply reposting it here. I hope you enjoy :)

He knew he was staring, he knew that he should probably turn his gaze onto something else, anything else. After all in a room with hundreds of beautiful and willing girls what man stares at his brother instead?

Well… him obviously, but that wasn't the point.

It was just, Jake had been so quiet after they had defeated the queen and saved the children. On the first day, as the shock wore away, he had truly thought that they could finally act like the brothers they should have been all along. But it just didn't work that way, not for them.

If anything life only became more awkward between them. Jake had been right, magic was real, as much as he hated to admit this, and there was nothing he could do to take back his hatred for his brother's dreams. For his sibling it had always been magic and fairies and, god help them, magic beans. He just couldn't see life that way. Money had always been the most important thing to him, money so they wouldn't starve, so neither of them had to die, so he would never have to morn over another loved ones grave.

Forcing his eyes to gaze disinterestedly at a brunette that had passed by he ran his hand through his hair. They had lived a fairytale, magic was real, so where was their ending? Why were they left poor and worse off then they had begun, what had happened to the ending his brother had always spoken so fondly of? Where was their sunset that they could ride of into, where was their smiles and laughter as they spoke nonchalantly of evils long demolished, where was the world that was made just for the two of them, the world he had tried so hard to build with their scheming.

Sometimes he thought he dreamed more then Jake did, hoped a little too far, and wished a little too much. And every time nothing would ever become of what he willed and his belief in that happily ever after ending faded a little more. In what world could he possibly hope to be allowed to speak to and touch what was forbidden to him, in what universe would he be allowed to love Jake as he wished to, in the most unholy of unions?

Beside him Jake let out a disgruntled huff as he threw down his pen and stared at his notebook in obvious deep thought. Will didn't know what went on in his brother's head, truly had no idea where to even begin decoding the workings of the world that existed within his brother's mind. Throwing a carefree smile onto his face he slung his arm over Jake's shoulders, guiltily enjoying the warmth that came from the smaller man. "What's got you so bothered brother?"

Jake looked up at him with tired eyes and a slight frown gracing his lips, "I can't write it."

"Write what?" Scooting closer he let a smile grace his lips as Jake leaned into his hold, his face nuzzled sleepily into his neck.

Jake's warm breath caressed his skin as he spoke, his lips brushing lightly against his neck. "I can't write our ending, it just won't write itself like the rest did."

Glancing down at the notebook he chuckled lightly at their story written across the off white pages. Each event seemed so impersonal, every detail sharp and even the smallest of things were noted. It was just so like Jake, analytical to the end. His blue eyes trailed to the last sentence written, of how the queen was defeated and them both alive and he too couldn't find an ending.

A sudden idea hit him as he turned his brother's face to look him in the eyes. He knew how they must look, two brothers embracing each other as they sat alone in a shadowed corner booth. It was detrimental to his reputation but he couldn't bring himself to really care. Trailing his fingers across Jake's cheek he saw confusion swell in his brother's eyes, "It doesn't have an ending brother, because it's not finished."

Understanding replaced confusion as Jake nodded in acceptance of his words. Closing the notebook Jake let his body rest limply against his brother as he closed his eyes.

Slipping his arms from Jake's shoulders to his waist he felt oddly content even as the bartender sent them wary looks. He still had much to do before his happily ever after, but he knew it would come eventually, after all, fairytales really did exist.


	2. Simple Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake wonders about Will.

Jacob Grimm was once again unable to sleep due to a restless mind. Peering up into the darkness he could see the blurry outline of the rafters above his head. He and his brother were currently lodging in a farmer's hay shed, sleeping on the dusty floor without pillows because his brother, being slightly under the influence of ale, had offhandedly commented on the beauty of the farmer's daughter as they were trying to procure lodgings for the night.

Sighing Jake glared up at the ceiling, he had known his brother hadn't meant anything by his words. In fact in his intoxicated state he had probably picked up on the haunting resemblance the girl had to their lost sister. Nevertheless the farmer had seemed wary of them and would not, in good conscious, allow them to stay in the house. At the time Jake hadn't really had a problem with this.

His opinion had drastically changed once the night had begun to grow colder as it approached midnight. Holding his arms tight around his waist Jake cast his gaze away from the rafters and onto the sleeping face of his brother. The taller man didn't appear to have the problems he had with getting to sleep, but then again, Will was half of his problem.

His brother had taken too… touching him. He really didn't pay much mind to it at first, in fact it probably started long before he had even noticed it, after all his brother's willingness to even be around him truly made him feel better then he had since their sister had died and he had made the foolish mistake that had driven Will away from him. But he was starting to sense something odd about it.

When they were walking down the street Will would walk so close to him that their arms would constantly be touching or he would have his arm thrown over Jake's shoulders as he spoke avidly about his plans for what they were going to do next. If they were in a tavern Will always made a point to sit close beside him, his hand often rested upon Jakes thigh as he drank and Jake either wrote or drank with him. It didn't matter if they were in public or alone Will was always there.

But the thing the really kept Jake awake was the fact that he really didn't mind it. Actually he quite enjoyed his brother's attentions. That was what was bothering him. He wasn't supposed to enjoy the way his skin became inflamed from his brother's touches or how, when he was held within Will's arms, he felt safe and cared for. He wasn't supposed to feel jilted when Will's eyes roamed to beautiful faces and ample bodices even when his brother's hands were rested on him and he defiantly wasn't supposed to shift himself closer to regain Will's attention, even going so far as to entwine his fingers with Will's and lean into his brother's chest until he was practically sitting on him. He wasn't supposed to want Will's arms around him as they slept; his brother's comfortable body warm behind him.

But he did.

Fisting his hands in the fabric of his shirt Jake groaned, he would never get to sleep now. This was ridiculous. His brother wasn't going to keep him up another night. Staggering onto his tired feet Jake silently walked over to his sleeping brother. Hesitating on awakening Will, Jake frowned. If Will was allowed to let his hands wander as they pleased then God damn it he was allowed to sleep.

Dropping gracelessly to the floor Jake gently shook Will's shoulder. His brother's blue eyes slowly fluttered open, a confused look gracing his face. "What is it Jake? You can't tell me its morning already." Sitting up on his elbows Will's tired voice fell into silence.

Ignoring the sudden increase in his heartbeat Jake placed his hands on Will's shoulders, pushing his brother down onto his back. Jake swiftly loped one of his arms around Will's waist and positioned his body halfway on Will's chest. Closing his eyes Jake allowed himself to relax as Will's shocked heartbeat returned back to a steady pace, his fear of being pushed away or hit dissipating.

"Jake?"

Snuggling deeper into his brother's chest Jake felt Will's arms come around to circle his waist. "I couldn't sleep."

Jake could feel Will's laughter vibrate through his chest as he finally fell asleep, not quite sure if the feeling of Will's hands roaming across his back was solely in his mind.


	3. Always A Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Will becomes jealous.

Will was about to scream.

Screw manners and proper conduct, he just couldn't take it any more. Jake had been staring fixedly at the same girl even since she had walked into the small town bar. Really, Will didn't know what was so bloody fascinating about her. He had never seen his brother give this much attention to anything other then his stories before.

The girl wasn't even _that_ pretty. All she had was long brown hair that tapered down her back swirled around her as she danced and her pale skin seemed to glow slightly in the dim lighting. Her green eyes shimmered as she passed from partner to partner, a smile on her full pink lips.

Okay, she was absolutely gorgeous. But that wasn't the point.

The point was that for the past half hour Jake had completely ignored his presence in favor of staring at the newest person on Will's hit list. "Jake… Jake…" Waving his hand before Jake's eyes Will frowned when he received no response. His brother had once again gone off into his own little world and very little could reach him.

Forcefully twisting Jake's face to look at him Will reveled in a moment of triumph before he realized Jake still wasn't paying any attention to him. Despite the odd angle Jake's eyes were still trained fixedly at the dancing girl.

Barely restraining himself from forcefully removing the girl from the building Will shoved his hand in Jake's line of vision. "Jake, for god's sake snap out of it!" Will smiled as his brother's attention was finally turned to him. "Seriously brother, what are you staring at?"

"Wha…?" Giving Will a lopsided smile Jake shrugged innocently, "Nothing really, I'm just spacing out I suppose."

Spacing out his ass. Will resisted the strong urge to pout at his brother's obvious lie in favor of glancing over at the object of his current distain, the dancer. Shock and a fierce feeling of possession ran though him as he followed the direction of her gaze straight to his oblivious brother. It was enough that his brother was seemingly entranced with her but there was no way in hell he was going to let her get anywhere _near_ Jake. Grasping his brother's hand in his own he roughly shifted his brother's body so the smaller man couldn't see the flirtatious gestures without completely craning his neck to look. "Jake… um…" Fumbling his words under Jake's slightly exasperated gaze Will rubbed his fingers nervously across the tops of Jake's hands. "Go get us drinks."

"What?" Baffled, Jake started blandly at their half finished ale tankard. "But Will, we…"

Nearly shoving his brother out of his seat, Will shooed a hesitant Jake away to get their drinks. Turning back around in his seat Will flashed a disarming smile at the brunette, his eyes beckoning her to come over. Quickly accepting his invitation she swiftly crossed the room towards his table, trying her best not to look too eager.

"Why hello miss, I couldn't help but notice your radiant beauty as you danced. Would you mind gifting me with your name?" Will knew he was laying it on thick and that he was purposefully leading her on but quite frankly he didn't care. The sooner she became infatuated with him and forgot all about Jake the better. He knew it wasn't really fair to Jake, and hell his brother might have actually liked Angelica before he stole her away, but he was selfish and Jake was his, and would stay his, just like it always had been.

The light, giggly voice of the girl before him broke Will out of his thoughts, "I'm Martha Bethlow, Mr. Grimm." Tittering in the way that only girls can Martha positioned her arms under her bosom in an attempt to accentuate her chest. Flashing her attempts at seduction a smile Will was just about to continue his not so subtle charming when Martha spoke up again. "I noticed another handsome man that was here with you, who might he be?"

Charm and good humor falling away as if they had never existed Will fixed Martha with a cold stare. This hadn't ever happened before. Normally whenever a girl took interest in Jake he had been able to easily make her forget his brother's existence. However this time that did not appear to be that case. "He's my brother."

"Oh!" Martha giggled as an exuberant smile graced her lips. "I had no idea Sir Jacob Grimm was such a fine young man, just like his infamous brother."

Stretching a thin smile across his lips Will drummed his fingers impatiently across the surface of the table. "I'm sorry but I don't think that Jake-"

"Will, would you stop talking to women for one minute to help me with these?"

Snapping his attention away from Martha, Will looked up into his brother's face. The smaller man was holding two pints of ale in his hands and was clearly beginning to have trouble holding them. "Ah, sure." Will quickly grabbed the pints away from his brother, cutting off Martha who was about to offer her help, and placed them on the table before yanking on Jake's waist to pull the other man down beside him.

"Will, what are you do- Will!" Jake let out an affronted squeak as Will not only threw his arm tight about his waist but his brother also prevented him from moving from the position he had fallen in, halfway on Will's lap. Jake, after a short halfhearted struggle, gave up and just decided to humor his immature brother. Leaning back into Will's embrace and into a more comfortable position Jake grinned sheepishly up at Martha. "Hello, my name's Jacob Grimm, and you are?"

"Oh I know who you are Jacob." Casting Will's possessive gesture one last odd look Martha turned flirty eyes and pouty lips towards the younger Grimm. "I'm Martha…"

"Yes, yes, Martha Bethlow." Will placed his hand on Jake's thigh, his fingers tightening harshly on the worn fabric of his brother's pants.

Looking down Jake stared oddly at his brother before shrugging it off. "Yes, so Martha. Was there something you needed?"

Looking back and fourth between Will's possessive glare and Jake's easy accepting nature, Martha's eyes widened as a sudden thought hit her. "Wait… are… are you?"

"Yes, we are."

Jake was now utterly confused. "We are _what_ Will."

Finalizing the girl's suspicions Will nuzzled his face into the back of Jake's neck, biting lightly on the fabric of his brother's shirt as he smirked triumphantly at Martha.

"Will…!"

Stepping back a few paces Martha shot them an angry look tinged with disgust. "I see." Pouting she quickly turned and stormed away.

Forcing himself from his brother's arms Jake cast Will an upset glare before he walked out of the bar in the opposite direction that Martha had gone.

"Shit." Scrambling out of his seat Will ran out of the tavern in search of his pissed off brother. Spotting Jake, Will started to dash after him, following the shorter man into a side alley. "Jake! Hold on, stop ignoring me!" Coming to a stand still Will frowned, placing his hands on his hips in exasperation. "Alright, I'm sorry I made that girl leave, okay?"

Spinning around Jake stared dumfounded at Will. "What girl?"

"The girl Jake. Martha. The one you were staring at!"

Laughing Jake shook his head at Will. "I don't care about her. It was you that was pissing me off after all." Sighing Jake shrugged, "But I suppose you were just acting like you always do, without thinking or ever telling me anything. Just like an impudent child."

Feeling sufficiently scolded Will looked sheepishly at the floor. A pair of arms wrapped themselves securely about his neck as his brother slid into his arms, forgiving Will, once again like he always did, for his stupidity. Will brought his arms tight around Jake's waist, holding his brother tight against him. Stepping back until he came up against a wall, Will slid to the floor, keeping Jake in his arms. Trying his hardest to remain manly and not cuddle his brother, Will almost laughed when Jake nuzzled into his chest.

Running his hand through his brothers hair Will looked curiously down at Jake. "Why were you staring at her?"

Looking up at his brother, laughter shining in his eyes, Jake kissed Will on the cheek. "Nymphs brother, Nymphs!"

Positioning himself comfortably under his brother Will stared at the full moon in contentment. However, he never found out what a Nymph was…


	4. In Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss of worthy note.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, way back when he had refused his brother's kiss and took Angelica's instead. After all it wasn't proper in any sense to kiss your own blood brother and the startling want that had coursed through his body as Jake drew close to him caused him to go into a minor state of panic. He wasn't sure he would be able to stop himself if he actually managed even that bare level of intimacy with Jake. So acting as himself, fearful of public scorn as always, he threw the sudden lust that had overcome him into kissing Angelica.  
  
God he wished he would have just kissed Jake.  
  
Looking down at his brother's sleeping body he sighed. He had no clue what their relationship actually was. Jake had taken to sleeping beside him no matter where they were for apparently no reason and his brother had allowed him to do what he willed. Although he had gotten slapped for his hands wandering too far south in a much too public place but really, Jake would have hit him for that no matter what the circumstances. The prude. But as much as all that pleased him, it made him all the more confused.  
  
Brushing his fingers lightly across Jake's parted lips Will kissed his brother's forehead fondly before settling back in bed, the comforting warmth beside him lulling him to sleep.  
  
-o-  
  
Jake was exhausted.  
  
There was really no other way to describe the weariness that made his muscles ache and his head feel like there was a wad of cotton stuffed in between his ears. He had woken up with the delusion that it was going to be a decent day at least. The morning was seasonably cold but his brother's arm around his waist and the feel of the soft mattress from the horribly expensive inn beneath him kept him warm and comfortable.  
  
However, just as he was falling back into a comfortable lull of sleep, the door to their room was rudely thrown open by a pretentious messenger. He had slipped out of bed, as quickly as possible to avoid awkward questions as he already got enough of those thank you very much, and sleepily grabbed the parchment the boy was holding out to him. It was yet another cry for help from some town he had never heard of and, like always, with the promise of money his brother had been ready to go without even considering what the people were so afraid of.  
  
He didn't consider how far away this particular town was either.  
  
Now a good twelve hours later the disgruntled sounds that came from beside him did little to improve his own temper. Though he did believe it served Will right, dragging them out of bed like he had just when he had finally gotten back to sleep.  
  
Next time he was going to burn the letter.  
  
Stopping his horse abruptly Jake slid off its back, pulling his pack off of the animal with him. Straightening out his rumpled clothing he heard Will walk up behind him.  
  
"Whad'ya stop for?"  
  
Jake snickered quietly at the dumbfounded expression on Will's face. The taller man was leaning slightly to the left as he tried to keep on his feet and his eyes looked as if they were just about to give up the fight for consciousness. Even his brother's normally precise speech, though that said little for the actual size of his brother's vocabulary, was slurring together. "Well, because of you we've been on ruddy horses since day break and in case you didn't notice the sun set quite awhile ago. It's dark, we're tired and I know for sure I'm starving. There is no way I'm moving on without food at least."  
  
Blinking wearily as if he had lost what Jake was saying half way through, which he most likely had; Will shook his head in weak denial. "Is'not tired…"  
  
"Sure you're not." Jake ignored the glare Will shot him as he continued to set up a makeshift camp. Finally after barely avoiding catching himself on fire multiple times Jake had the camp set up, which consisted of a thin tarp above a hastily thrown down pile of thin blankets, a barely smoldering fire pit, and dinner cooking. Will had long ago flopped down on the bed after he had tied off the horses and found something for the weary animals to eat as well.  
  
Quickly eating his fill, knowing it was just easier to get things done if Will was left to eat on his own and couldn't engage him in conversation; Jake slid over to his brother, shaking him lightly on the shoulder. "Will wake up, you need to eat."  
  
Will had been having a rather nice dream at that moment, though he couldn't quite remember it he knew it had something to do with the color teal and singing fish, and he was rather annoyed to be woken up to find his surroundings were quite cold and quite frankly somewhat eerie. Ever since he found out that trees could in fact be convinced to move he was not fond of forests.  
  
Looking up at Jake it took him a moment to process what his brother was saying. Food? Why the hell was he woken up for that? He needed… sleep. Yea, that sounded about right. Resting his head back down on the blankets, which regrettably lacked a pillow, he was intent on falling back asleep when he once again felt Jake shaking him incessantly.  
  
"Will!"  
  
Sensing his brother wasn't about to give up anytime soon Will swiftly flung his arm up around Jake's waist pulling the shorter man down into the blankets. Shifting his weight, effectively pinning his brother on his back beneath him, Will nuzzled into Jake's shoulder his exhausted body surrendering once again to sleep.  
  
Jake glared uselessly at his sleeping brother as his complaints on how heavy he was or how he still needed to put out the fire fell on deaf ears. Sighing he brought his arms up around Will's broad shoulders, hoping fervently the fire would just put itself out as he fell asleep.  
  
-o-  
  
Will awoke feeling cold. Seeing as he wasn't very fond of the entire concept of feeling anything but comfortable he was also in a rather put off mood. Frowning Will shifted uncomfortably, something wasn't right. He shouldn't be feeling cold; he hadn't woken up for such a simple reason for at least a few weeks now because Jake was always…  
  
Snapping his eyes open Will looked frantically around. Jake was nowhere to be found. Will nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste as he looked around their tiny encampment. His fear slowly began to subside as nothing seemed too terribly out of place. Perhaps Jake had gotten up to relieve himself or something of the sort. There was no reason for him to be panicking. Everything was how it was when he went to sleep. It was quiet; there were no monsters in the bushes, nothing to hurt either of them. It was quiet.  
  
Squeezing his eyes shut Will prayed he would be wrong when he opened them… sometimes he really hated being right. It was quiet because the horses were gone. Cursing he ran to were he had tied them up. Clean slashes severed the rope he had used to hold them as if the people who took them were in too much of a hurry to simply untie them. God damn couldn't his brother have been born a heavy sleeper like him?  
  
Having enough clarity of mind to at least pull his jacket on Will ran after the fresh horse tracks that depicted quite clearly there were more then just his two horses with whomever took his brother. Fear coursed through him as he ran as fast as he could force himself, quietly wishing that he had eaten like Jake had told him to as faint dizziness daunted him at the edge of his vision. He couldn't stop however, he needed Jake back and whomever had taken him would pay dearly.  
  
He just hoped his brother was still alive.  
  
-o-  
  
Waking up to the frightened sound of horses and quiet whispers of an unknown number of men hidden in the darkness was something Jacob Grimm never wanted to experience again. Accidentally gasping and letting said men know you were awake causing them to drag you out from under your could-sleep-through-the-apocalypse brother was his fault, and on the record, something else he never wanted to go through again.  
  
Shifting uncomfortably he felt the ropes that bound his hands dig painfully into his flesh. He really didn't understand why they kept him alive, not that he was particularly complaining or anything. Fixing a glare onto his face he nearly snarled at the man who had walked into the room. It was more of a cave really with a sheet nailed into the ceiling to create separations but it really didn't matter.  
  
"What's that look for? We haven't done nuttin to ya."  
  
Jake had to restrain himself from replying to that one. Oh no, they did _nothing,_ of course not. Why would stealing his horses and himself in the middle of the night and then throwing him on the same saddle as the man that stood before him now, who seemed to think it was great sport to keep nearly throwing him off the back of the horse only to bring him back up again, constitute as anything? How could he have possibly thought that was _something?_  
  
Laughing the man knelt down to his level, tapping Jake on the forehead. "Ah, you're just sour because we took you away from your boyfriend." The man's tone was mocking as well as curious.  
  
"That was my brother." Though, Jake had to admit to himself, with the way things were going the man wasn't too far off.  
  
"Could have fooled me, what with the way you were curled up together."  
  
Flushing Jake turned his head away from the man, blatantly ignoring the gleeful laughter that came from his… company. Jake had planned on ignoring the man until he got bored and went away, and he would have kept to it if the man's hands hadn't suddenly decided to rest on his legs. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Ignoring Jake's continued and rather loud protests that man slid his hands higher; a mocking grin on his face. "Just making sure we didn't damage you, that's all."  
  
"Well I'm perfectly fine now if you would…!" A startled sound escaped his lips as the wandering hands became just a little too bold. Jerking his arms roughly against his bindings he tried desperately to escape, to no avail. "Fuck it Will, where are you!" Squeezing his eyes shut Jake attempted to block out the feeling of the man's skin against him as he searched under his shirt, taking cruel pleasure in Jake's discomfort.  
  
The loud sound of flesh colliding with something distinctly hard rang through the cave followed by the man suddenly slumping against him. Opening his eyes wide in confusion, relief flooded through him at the sight of his brother standing above him with what looked like a table leg hanging limply from his fingers.  
  
"Seriously Jake, how did you manage to get captured by these weaklings?"  
  
Biting his lip in anger Jake stared stubbornly at Will's feet. That was just great. He had gotten captured because Will simply refused to wake up when he was needed, he was bruised and cut from his ever-so-gentle handling, he was tied down and molested and the only thing he had wanted was to see his brother and when he actually gets his wish what does he get? He gets mocked. He had actually been scared too; if Will hadn't come then the man could have… pushing the thought away he felt his anger quickly fade into a vague sense of weariness. "Can you just untie me?"  
  
Will roughly kicked the unconscious man off of his brother before dropping down next to Jake, skillfully making quick work of the rope. Before Jake could begin to stand he wrapped his arms tightly around his brother's waist, hauling him onto his lap. "What am I going to do if you can't protect yourself?"  
  
Jake smiled softly as Will buried his face in his shoulder, muttering about bastards who took what was _his_ and only his. Will still hadn't learned how to express his emotions in any form other then anger it seemed but it was nice to know he was worried. He could deal with Will's issues with expression, he always had after all. Shifting his position in Will's lap to face his brother, his legs folded on either side of Will's waist, he tilted his brother's face up so he could see him. "You're going to do what you've always done I suppose." Jake flashed Will a reassuring grin as he dropped his hands to wrap around Will's neck.  
  
Looking up at his brother Will smiled back, tightening his hold on his brother's waist. Nervousness slowly crept within him as they stayed comfortably embraced. It was perfect, Jake was so close to him he could feel the warmth coming off of his brother. It was times like this when he thought that Jake knew how he really felt, it was times like this that kept his hope burning. This was what he was waiting for, a chance to prove to Jake exactly how he believed they should be. That, however, didn't make him any less nervous.  
  
There was always that chance that after their sister had died and he had rebutted Jake so harshly that his brother had simply attached himself to whatever he would offer him. There was always that chance that he would be refused.  
  
"Will, what's the matter? You look upset."  
  
Snapping his attention back to Jake he found himself confronted with Jake's wide worried eyes. "I'm just a little nervous."  
  
"Nervous? Whatever for?" Glancing over at the man to make sure he was still very much asleep Jake stared at Will in confusion. "The men are still unconscious and I'm sure if they were really that easy to beat they wouldn't want to mess with you again."  
  
"Well…" It was now or never, seeing as he really didn't have the courage to do this later. Quickly leaning forward he lightly brushed his lips against Jake's in a chaste kiss. No use in scaring his brother by kissing him like he wanted to, which in his mind led to a thing or two beyond kissing. No, that would definitely be bad. Pulling back he let his face slip into the mask he always wore for good impressions and making ladies swoon. A false smile with no real emotion behind it but it was safer then letting Jake know how afraid he was that he had just screwed everything up.  
  
Blinking in shock Jake lightly traced his lips momentarily not able to believe that Will had actually kissed him. Looking down at Will a frown instantly found its way to his face. "Don't smile at me like that Will," unprepared for the sheer sadness and worry that would take the smile's place Jake paused a moment to take all this in before his earlier contentment returned. "Well I'm not sure I like that look much either but it's better then that damn smile. I've had quite enough of you blocking me out."  
  
This was… not really what Will had been expecting. Getting slapped? Sure. Never seeing Jake again? Possible. Jake completely freaking out and shooting him? Not unthinkable. Jake smiling down at him as if nothing completely life changing had occurred? He hadn't seen that one coming.  
  
Not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, as the saying goes; he lifted his hand up to cup Jake's face. "Is this okay Jake? I mean you're not going to suddenly realize what is going on and run off will you? Because we're both guys and, hell, we're brothers and…"  
  
"Will, would you just shut up?" Refraining from laughing at Will's look of utter shock Jake decided to just keep talking, "Seriously, I think the entire universe saw this coming. Since what happened a few months ago I don't think I can recall one day when I didn't have you practically molesting me in public and for god's sake Will we sleep in the same bed, every night, quite conveniently using each other as pillows."  
  
"Wait… so you knew how I felt?"  
  
Jake laughed sheepishly at the angered look on Will's face. "Not really, I mean I was hoping but…"  
  
Winding one hand behind Jake's neck Will smirked victoriously. "Hoping eh?"  
  
"Um…" Jake wasn't so sure he trusted the look on his brother's face, "Y-yeah."  
  
"So we're all squared away right? I'm completely in love with you and you return said feeling despite the fact that we're males and brothers right?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Jake knew Will was planning something again, but what could he be thinking?  
  
"Well then, now that that's finally settled I can do this." Detaching his brother from his body he laid Jake on his back, his arms still wound around his brother as he clashed their lips together. No longer feeling any inhibitions he thrust his tongue deep into his brother's mouth, letting his pent up passion spill forth as they engaged in a battle for dominance that Jake had willingly given up years ago.  
  
Moaning Jake felt his brother's weight settle across him, Will as excited as he was eager. "Will… shouldn't we," Meeting once again in a kiss that was almost violent in its intensity Jake momentarily lost what he was going to say. "We should go back…"  
  
Breaking away Will smirked. "Oh come now, you know the rules. I, as the dashing prince, deserve my reward for saving the damsel in distress."  
  
Losing his will to really fight back as Will began caressing his side while placing kisses across his throat he gave his brother one last disgruntled glare to show he wasn't too terribly happy about making out in a cave with some knocked out guy, who had captured him of all things, before giving into his brother's insistent touches. Will always seemed to get what he wanted and, truth be told, he enjoyed making Will happy. Shuddering lightly as Will began to make his way down his chest Jake thought faintly with what coherent capabilities he had left that if this was what it took to make Will happy then he wouldn't mind indulging him whenever he wished.  
  
As for the unconscious man? Well he had woken up somewhere between the love confession and the _confirmation_ of said love. It had taken him a moment to figure out what was going on, another moment to realize that his little captive was happily making very talented use of his mouth on his supposed brother, and a moment more for him to hightail it out of there while the two were distracted. He didn't want to piss off the taller man again, facing a brother's wrath and a lover's wrath at the same time didn't sound very ideal, and he really didn't want to get beamed up side the head again with a table leg.  
  
A rather pleased sound echoed from behind him as he left; his face blanching as he helped his two wounded comrades out of the cave. That was the last time he ever tried to rob anyone who looked remotely like lovers, god so help him.


	5. Time Makes Sweeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riding into the sunset take two.

The trip took another four days until they reached the town. Sliding off his horse Jake glared over towards Will. They would have been there two days ago if his brother hadn't insisted on exploring the boundaries of their new relationship.   
  
Not to say that he particularly minded Will's attention that is.  
  
Still the idea of an Inn was very appealing to his travel worn body. Grabbing his blank book he tied off his horse and walked over towards Will. "Come on, let's find the main hall."   
  
It was time for Will to act like he actually cared about the town's problems while he raised the prices according to the looks on the town leaders' faces. Now that Will knew magic existed it might be different but somehow he doubted that it would be. There were only so many miracles that could happen in a person's life after all.   
  
"They can wait a little longer." Jake let out a startled noise as Will draped his arms around his brother's waist, pulling the slightly shorter man close.   
  
"Will, you can't just…"  
  
Will cut Jake off with a near ghost like kiss before pulling back laughing. "You didn't complain about it this morning."   
  
"Yes but that was different." Jake pushed half heartedly against Will's chest in a pathetic attempt to remove his brother from his person. "There weren't other people to see us then." Giving Will's chest one last completely useless shove Jake sighed. "Even if, even if we are not bothered by what we are Will, others will be."   
  
Will frowned at Jake's words but released his brother nonetheless. Jake was, as always, right. It was considered a sin for him just to be with another male. He didn't want to think of the consequences of his love for his brother; his own flesh and blood. "Alright then, let's find these oh so in need people."   
  
"But only those who can pay, right?" Jake smirked.  
  
"Of course. Poor people don't have problems." Will returned Jake's smirk, resting his hand on the others shoulder.  
  
"We don't have problems?"   
  
Will snorted, "Shut it you."   
  
Jake leaned slightly into Will's touch before pulling completely away from his brother. "Alright, time for our play dear brother." Leaving the horses where they were they headed towards the center of town.   
  
-o-  
  
It was a play indeed. After nearly three hours of listening to the townsfolk clamor and complain about 'noises in the night' Jake was ready to pull his hair out. No one would talk in turn and every person seemed to think that what they had to say was most important. Through it all Will smiled and beamed as he loudly proclaimed words of assurance. His brother was in his element and didn't seem to tire at all through the entire affair.   
  
Sometimes he wished he knew his brother's secret for being such a lying ass.   
  
Looking down at his book a quiet sigh escaped Jake's lips. There was obviously nothing wrong with the town but the longer they complained the higher the price for their services was raised. It would be an easy job as long as he didn't start screaming in frustration at how long the meeting was taking. After one last woman's rather loud input about moving trees, for which Jake bitterly jacked up the price for the unwelcome memory her annoying voice brought, the large group of clamoring townspeople left leaving only Will and the four grumpy looking town leaders.   
  
"Jake, the book?"   
  
Jake looked up from his text to see Will reaching out for the price list, an amused glint in his eyes. Tossing the open book to his bother Jake sat back in his seat momentarily glad to be away from the thing.   
  
Looking over the price a grin flashed across Will's face before being quickly concealed. This was what made the long trip worth it. Ripping off idiot towns in exchange for a false peace of mind. Dropping the price before the eyes of the town leaders he quickly outlined their fees. "I hope this won't be too much of a problem for you."  
  
For a moment the town leaders looked outraged at the audacity of the price before their earlier fear came crashing back upon them. A short balding man on the far left finally spoke up, his voice gruff and low as he tried not to offend their saviors. "Are you, ah, certain, that this is your pricing?"   
  
Jake watched with barely veiled amusement as his brother insisted in a very final tone of voice that they would need the requested amount of money to do their job properly. After a few quiet minutes of hesitation the town leaders gave into their 'demands'.   
  
Standing slowly, his back protesting after hours of not moving, Jack collected his book from Will, his fingers trailing affectionately across the top of his brother's hand as he pulled back. "Thank you gentlemen for your understanding of the situation."  
  
"Your town is our main priority and our main concern." Will chimed in as convincingly as he could.   
  
With obvious skepticism the leaders nodded, accepting Will's words despite the outrageous pricing they had been given. The youngest of the group, though it was hard to tell since he was starting to grey just as surely as the others, stepped forward from the group ushering the brothers towards the door. "Your rooms were prepared beforehand."   
  
"Rooms?" Jake frowned faintly. No town had ever given them separate rooms before. They were appreciated, but not that appreciated.   
  
Entering the hallway the man shot Jake an offended look. "Of course. Did you think that we would be as inconsiderate as to request help and not give you a place to stay?"   
  
"That's not- I mean…"  
  
"He didn't mean it that way." Will smoothly cut his brother's rambling off before he really started to make a fool of himself. "He was only surprised by your generosity. We are accustomed to lodging in the same room."  
  
Appeased the man continued to lead the two out of the main hall and towards the small inn. As far as Jake could tell it was the largest building in the entire town and, if he was guessing correctly, also the main source of income for the people living there. "Hold on a moment."  
  
Jake paused as their guide began shuffling through his pockets. Whatever he appeared to be searching for was gleefully avoiding the older man as he looked through pocket after pocket. Looking up at Will his brother only shrugged, just as lost as his sibling.  
  
"Ah ha!" Victorious the town leader held up two bronze keys before handing them to Will. "Your rooms are thirteen and fourteen. Do enjoy your stay." He hesitated for a moment, looking back and forth between the two brothers, before turning away, satisfied that he had fulfilled his duty.  
  
"He was sure in a hurry to leave."   
  
Playing with the large keys in his hand Will nodded distractedly to the smaller male. "Don't think he liked us much."   
  
Slightly thrown off Jake lightly touched Will's shoulder. "Will?" He didn't think that a frumpy old man not liking them was really a big deal but his brother was more popularity minded then he was. "It's not that important."  
  
"I got it." Will grinned widely at Jake, clearly not having heard the other male speaking at all.   
  
"Got what exactly?"   
  
"The number thirteen."   
  
Now thoroughly puzzled Jake was beginning to think that the town really was bewitched and that Will had already been affected by it. "You can have that room if you want…"  
  
"No I can't, nether of us can." Will seemed rather pleased with his statement, further confusing his sibling. Receiving only a speculative look in response from Jake the grin on his face widened. It wasn't all that often that he thought of something first, and it was even more rare when his brother failed to catch on to what he was talking about. "Think about it. The number thirteen is…?"  
  
"The number thirteen is…" Jake stared quizzically at Will. What in the name of God did he think he was getting at? The only thing he could think of attached to the number thirteen was, "Oh."   
  
"Exactly, dear brother mine. It just wouldn't do for two people of our… off standings with evil spirits to have any association with such a particular number." Draping a arm over Jake's shoulder Will waited for approval of his plan.   
  
Realization slowly dawned on Jake as a bemused smile spread across his face. "No, I don't suppose either of us can."  
  
-o-  
  
"I give up." Will sighed exasperatingly as he slumped back into a tree. They had been walking through the forest for hours looking for absolutely nothing. The air was hot, he was tired, and overall he was bored. "What are we even doing all the way out here? We both know that there isn't a problem with this town."   
  
Looking back at his brother Jake shrugged. "You also know that we have to pretend to actually be doing something or else we won't get paid. Plus I haven't thought about what we are going to tell them yet. I'm thinking Nargols."   
  
"What is a Nargol? Never mind, I prolly don't want to know." Looking around the sparsely lit forest Will idly thought that the area probably would have looked somewhat foreboding if he hadn't spent most of his life chasing out such places for pay. His job really did take the mystique out of life at times. "Couldn't we pretend a little closer to the village at least?"  
  
Jake chuckled at the disdainful look on Will's face. If they had lived differently he was sure that Will would never set foot in a forest if he could choose otherwise. Walking over to his brother he dropped to his knees before him, his hands resting lightly on Will's thighs. "We could do that… however I admit to having a few other reasons for coming so far out here." The pleased smile that stretched across Will's lips was all the encouragement he needed. Leaning forward, his palms sliding heavily across the fabric of his brother's pants, he met Will's eager lips in a kiss.   
  
Even though they had managed to secure the single room for themselves, after having to deal with copious apologies from the inn owner for being so inconsiderate, he had insisted that they still didn't do anything for fear of being caught. Will hadn't been too pleased with the decision but he had obeyed his sibling's wishes and satisfied himself with simply holding onto Jake as they slept.   
  
Now however, far away from prying eyes, Jake had no reservations against giving Will what he wanted. Tracing his hands up across his brother's chest he played aimlessly with the buttons crossing his path before sliding his arms comfortably around Will's neck. Gently breaking the kiss Jake sighed against Will, the taller male roughly pulling him onto his lap. He had barely a second to catch his breath before Will hastily reclaimed his lips in a near bruising kiss. The urgency of his actions surprised Jake but he was of little mind to deny him.   
  
Soft whimpers escaped him as Will's hands pulled his shirt free from his trousers. Looking down he watched in abstract fascination as his brother's hands made quick work of removing his shirt, tossing the fabric somewhere to his left. Will's burning gaze on his exposed body caused a deep flush to rise in his cheeks that was both from embarrassment and growing excitement.   
  
"This really was one of your better ideas."   
  
"All of my ideas are good you just never listen to any of them."   
  
"True." Will laughed at the affronted look his brother shot him before he reached up to kiss it away like it had never shown up in the first place. He had found that usually if he ignored when Jake was miffed at him the smaller male wouldn't stay that way for long.   
  
Gripping Jake's hips he held his brother tighter against him as he rocked his hips slowly against him. Their kisses began to turn needy as Jake's hands left their idle perch to slide under his shirt, roaming without direction across the skin he found there.   
  
Sitting up suddenly Jake pushed Will's hands away from him as he looked around. He could have sworn he had just heard something.   
  
Will frowned in annoyance as he hands were once again slapped away when he reached for his brother again. "What's the matter?"   
  
"I thought I heard something."  
  
"I was probably just a rat." Gently sliding his arms back around Jake, Will nipped lightly at his brother's exposed collarbone. "Don't worry so much. No one is out here."   
  
"I guess you're right." Jake allowed Will to pull him close again, the warmth of the other's body calming him before a voice once again caught his attention.  
  
"Grimms?"  
  
Will groaned, realizing Jake had been right. Gripping his brother's face he caught the younger male in one last possessive kiss before letting him scamper off of his lap before the voice came any closer. "A rat."  
  
Tossing Jake his shirt he pulled on his own clothing reluctantly. They came all they way out to the middle of the forest to be left alone and even there they couldn't manage it.   
  
"Sir Will? Jake? Are you out here?"   
  
Will considered ignoring the voice but the look Jake gave him convinced him otherwise. "We're out here."   
  
"Oh thank goodness." A few moments later a lad all of sixteen pushed his way through the bushes to where they were waiting. "I've been looking for you two since this morn and I- oh dear are you two alright?"  
  
"Well actually we-"  
  
"We're fine." Jake cut Will off before he could say anything damming out of frustration. "We've figured out what has been ailing your town before we were stopped."  
  
"Stopped?" Attention caught the boy prompted Jake eagerly, obviously wanting to hear more.  
  
"By the Nargols of course. It seems your forest has quite the infestation of them. You shouldn't worry too much. They are playful and mostly harmless." Jake continued in a matter of fact tone. Inwardly he was hoping that the town was as gullible as they seemed and would buy his explanation. Judging by the look on the boy's face, they would.   
  
"What should we do about it? Can we do anything? I mean…" Despite Jake calling Nargols harmless the boy still seemed worried. That was good. They didn't get paid for getting rid of bunny rabbits after all.   
  
Stepping beside his brother, Will smiled in his most convincing 'believe everything I'm saying' way. "Of course there is. It's our job to stop them from bothering your town. It's our mission in life to help others like you and nothing would stop us from doing our job properly."   
  
"It's our desire to protect towns from the evils that taint the world after all." Jake cut back in, for the first time actually enjoying conning a naive townsperson. His brother was finally starting to rub off on him, after all these years. Quickly forming a story he smiled at Will to let him know that he would handle it here and for him to listen so he could repeat it later. "We will need to start with just a few basic supplies…"   
  
-o-  
  
Will grunted in annoyance as he sat heavily down on his bed, the springs groaning in protest under his weight. His back twinged in pain as he stretched his sore arms above his head. It had taken them two entire days to border the entire town with protection which wouldn't have been too much of a chore if it hadn't been for the on the spot procedure his brother had come up with.   
  
Every twenty paces he had to drive a wooden stake, painted carefully by Jake with utter nonsense that was supposed to translate into some form of divine blessing, into the rocky ground. After which he had to hold the heaviest copper rod he had ever held above the stake while Jake proceeded to guard the spot with holy light. The idea that they, as con-artists, liars, cheats, and blasphemers could bless anything with the power of God caused an amused grin to grace his brother's lips throughout the entire day. Then again, Jake wasn't doing any of the grunt work either.   
  
In the end Jake had insisted that the elaborate procedure was necessary to keep the town happy and appeased. Will just thought the entire thing was a waste of time.   
  
The soft creak of the door opening on old hinges broke Will away from his disgruntled thoughts. "You got it?"  
  
"Of course." Jake cheerfully held up their hard earned, if not really needed, payment. "Though they weren't too happy that our fee went up."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Jake laughed lightly, placing their money into their leather bag before sitting down beside his brother. "I don't think anyone likes prices going up."   
  
"You know that's not what I meant."   
  
"I know." Playfully caressing Will's arm Jake moved closer to the taller male. "Physical labor charges." Kissing his brother softly, teasingly, he nearly crawled into Will's lap with suppressed eagerness. No matter how much he feared the scorn of others his body was still young, male, and overall needy. Being mindful of Will's sore body he pushed his brother back against the bed, straddling his waist as he deepened their kiss. Large warm hands slid across his sides pulling him down against his sibling urging further contact. Jake groaned as the body beneath him arched up searching for pressure as Will's arms held him captive in place.   
  
Breaking their kiss Will tightened his grip on Jake before he tossed the both of them to the side so they were fully on the bed rather then the half off position he had been sitting in. Ignoring how loudly his body was protesting the sudden exercise he released his hold of Jake's wait as he sat up, his fingers quickly finding the buttons of his brother's shirt. "You're being very willing tonight." Tugging the tan cloth down over Jake's shoulders he tossed the material off the bed not giving a second thought to where it landed.   
  
"Shut up." Jake flushed as the taller male gazed hungrily down at him, "We're already paid and we're leaving tomorrow so I thought… I mean…"  
  
"You thought…?" Will laughed as Jake swung half heartedly at him, catching his brother's wrist firmly before it made contact. "I'm beginning to really like the way you think.   
  
Scoffing lightly Jake begin to work Will's shirt open. "Oh sure, now you like the way I think." Bringing his brother to an equal state of undress he sighed as he let himself relax against the sheets, his fingers tracing nonsensical patterns across Will's chest. Even at times like these it was so strangely apparent to him that they were brothers. From the way they bickered to the way they touched. Everything was just as familiar as it was new. Within the very first days of their new relationship he had gained the distinct impression that he would not have been able to enjoy any act of intimacy with anyone he considered even somewhat a stranger.   
  
"You know." Will mused, catching Jake's wondering attention, "I never considered something like this."   
  
"No one does Will."  
  
"I don't mean that." Grabbing Jake's hands Will pulled them from their pathless movements before placing a kiss on the top of each hand, grinning as his brother turned to hide his embarrassed face. "I meant something like this." He watched Jake's face carefully as the younger man's expression changed from confused to a gentle smile. He might have been a natural at wooing women and crowds but when it came to heartfelt sentiments Will knew he had a fundamental lack of skill. He was lucky that his brother understood him so well else he would never get anything across.   
  
Looking down at the hands in to own Will felt an unfamiliar rush of excitement run through him. Jake's hands were so different from the slender and frail ones he had held of the young ladies he had met with along their travels. The hands he held now were broad and tanned from long days in the sun, worn with chipped nails from hard work and stained nearly perpetually black with ink in some places. These were the hands of another man and more so the hands of the person he loved the most.   
  
Jake watched Will curiously as he stared at their conjoined hands, a strange expression on his face. "Will?"   
  
"Nothing. Just thinking." Releasing the captive appendages Will shifted so he was sitting across Jake's thighs keeping a clear view of the man sprawled out before him.   
  
Jake smirked at the comment. "You might want to be care-." His words cut short as Will's fingers rubbed teasingly against a rather sensitive part of his anatomy. Heat flooded his cheeks as Will's face changed from contemplative to his earlier hungry gaze. Whatever his brother had been thinking about had been shoved to the side, at least for now. At a loss on what to do next he had to bite his lip to keep silent as Will's touches became for self assured. A strange whimper managed to escape him when his brother took the initiative that they had never yet dared to before and undid the front of his pants. Feeling the material slide away from his body, his brother's skillful hands pulling his underclothing away as well, Jake turned his head away unable to watch Will's reaction to having his brother presented fully to him for the first time.   
  
Will groaned appreciatively at the sight, Jake's nervous face only adding to the enticing looks. His brother wasn't pretty like the women he was used to, nor shapely or fragile. It was a whole other lust that had nothing to do with pleasantries and lies. It was rawer then anything he was ever felt, more sincere, and more sinful.   
  
Positioning himself between Jake's spread legs, his brother looking very wanton and inviting in his opinion, Will traced along Jake's thighs before sliding two fingers up the underside of the smaller man's arousal earning a strangled gasp of surprise if return. Interesting. He had never explored another man's body in this way but he was sure he could figure it out. He was working with familiar equipment after all.   
  
Jake on the other hand wasn't so sure of himself. He had never lain with anyone, never interested in the wiles of females and the only one that had momentarily caught his attention had been rather rough, but he knew in theory how such acts were supposed to be done. Curiosity and a lot of self doubt had driven him to learn of how the more taboo of loves had worked, much harder to find information on then he had thought it would be. He was certain, however, that Will would soon hit a block in their love making.   
  
The warm hand of his older brother wrapped firmly around his need, moving at first in hesitant strokes before moving into a comfortable pace. Jake's eyes fluttered shut as his body's attention was focused into where they touched. Realizing that he wasn't exactly returning the favor, or really anything at all, he reached out towards Will his fingers only succeeding in brushing the heated flesh of his brother's shoulder. Low laughter filled the stillness of the room as Will moved forward into Jake's touch.  
  
"Just relax, this is for you."  
  
"It should be for you too."  
  
"Don't worry," Will grinned. Grabbing one of his brother's hands from his shoulders he pressed Jake's palm against his arousal, "It is."  
  
Flushing, Jake's first instinct to jerk his hand back was quickly over ridden by his curiosity. Spreading his fingers out against the heat under them he slowly began to caress his brother through his pants. Feeling Will react to his touch sent a pulse straight to his groin, fueling his confidence in his actions.   
  
Trailing his fingers up Will's length he reached the ties of his brother's pants. Before he had thought his action through Jake had undid the ties and slid the fabric down off the older male's hips seconds before he pulled the underclothing away as well.   
  
Now freed from its confines Will's cock stood erect from his body, testament to how his brother held naked and willing beneath him was affecting him. Jake felt his own erection twitch in response. He might have been a virgin but he was done with beating around the bush. God only knew how nervous he was but he could analyze everything later. Reaching forward he took his brother by the hips and pulled him forward on top on him, flesh meeting flesh, loosing his last remaining inhibitions as he kissed Will passionately.   
  
Jake's fingers twined in Will's hair deepening the kiss until it was nearly brutal. The warm body on top of him own made the air heavy to breathe as they ground against each other, arousals rubbing with dry friction that fueled their lust with an undercurrent of pain.   
  
Will smirked into the kiss, reaching between them and pumping the both of them to the best of his ability without breaking the hard contact of their lips. Choked noises escaped Jake that fell between them every time they separated only to meet again. Moving his hand downwards he teased his fingers across hid brother's balls before he moved down further, sliding to brush against Jake's entrance. The reaction was almost instant. Jake tensed sharply, fully breaking contact, his hand shooting down to grip Will's wrist.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
Flexing his fingers Will once again brushed up against Jake's puckered entrance, laughing inwardly as his brother's grip tightened further. "Isn't it obvious?"   
  
"But that-" Jake bit back a groan as Will sat back on his knees, leaning down to place a light peck at the tip of his brother's erection. He really wished Will would stop using such methods to distract him, or most of him wished it. "Do you even know what you're doing?"  
  
"Of course I do." At Jake's incredulous look Will sighed, "Did you really think that I wouldn't figure out every possible was to fuck you senseless? When have I ever let something like not knowing how get in my way?" Will nosed the wanting cock before him, enjoying the sounds he could drag from the reserved man when he dragged his tongue slowly up the underside of Jake's erection.   
  
"When you put it, uh, t-that way."  
  
"I also know we're going to need something more."   
  
"More?" Jake questioned, not fully comprehending what Will had said. His eyes were trained fixedly on his brother's mouth so close to fully taking him in.   
  
"Hold on a second."   
  
Jake whined involuntarily when Will moved away from him, the older male scrambling awkwardly off the bed as he searched through their things. The sight of his brother throwing their stuff haphazardly across the room as he searched for something completely stark might have been amusing in any other situation but the one he was in now. Without the warmth of Will over him his body was suddenly chill and a part of him was complaining loudly at the sudden lack of contact. "What…?"  
  
"Ah-ha!" Victorious Will clutched at his long misplaced lotion bottle, courtesy of a long past tryst with some faceless female, as he crawled back into the bed. "Sorry 'bout that."   
  
Jake stared at the bottle in Will's hand speculatively. "You needed that why?"   
  
"Trust me, you'll be happy that I got it." Positioning himself back between Jake's legs Will teased his hand once across his brother's shaft to redirect his attention before unscrewing the lotion cap. He hoped his brother couldn't tell how absolutely clueless he felt at the moment. He knew he needed the lotion or something like it to keep from hurting Jake too badly and he knew that preparation was needed for things to go well but this was all things he was been told. It wasn't as if he had any previous experience to fall back on. Spreading some lotion on his hands, ignoring the potent lilac sent that filled the air, he gently probed once again at Jake's entrance. The male beneath him tensed but he didn't jump as bad as the first time.   
  
"Relax Jake." Using his freehand to play across Jake's arousal and stomach he slid one finger inside his brother. The flesh protested against the intrusion before it swallowed him in. It was a strange sensation, the heat that surrounded the digit was tempting and begging him to forgo the rest of the preparation and just take his brother like he wanted so badly to.   
  
Resisting the urge he slid a second finger into his brother. Jake groaned and bucked slightly at the administrations, his body pushing down against the intrusion and up against the hand teasing across his skin. Scissoring his fingers Will stretched Jake, readying him thoroughly before adding a third.  
  
"Dear God Will just do it!"   
  
Will glanced up at Jake's face. He wanted to but at the same time, "You need to be ready."  
  
Pushing himself up suddenly Jake reached for Will's face and roughly brought their mouths together. "I am ready but if you don't hurry up I'm going to be ready all by myself."   
  
"Alright…" Will wasn't entirely sure Jake was ready to take him but his own restraint was already pushed to its limits and it was fully inclined to agree with Jake. His hands shaking he fumbled with the lotion bottle, spilling a too generous amount onto his hands, coating the substance awkwardly on himself before dropping his hands to Jake's waist, hesitating.   
  
Sensing that Will was not going to move near fast enough Jake placed his legs over Will's thighs and brought himself to his knees, positioning his brother's erection under him. Leaning forward he pressed his forehead to Will's; a technique he had never used falling from his lips. "Is the reason you are hesitating because… you really don't want this from me?"   
  
"Of course I do." Will's voice tripped, startled at the question. He wanted him so badly he could hardly wait to prep him before taking him.  
  
"Then what in God's name are you waiting for?"   
  
Will didn't have a good answer at that point. Taking Jake's hips in his hands he lowered his sibling onto him, piercing the tight ring of muscle and managing to sheath himself halfway in one stroke. A muffled cry of pain caught his attention and halted his actions. Jake had bit down on his own hand, eyes wide and slightly glossy as he tried not to cry out. Worry overran lust and Will tried to remove himself only to be blocked by Jake's hands gripping his own tightly.   
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"But you-"  
  
"Will, I'm _fine."_ Jake's eyes caught Will's, trying to portray what he felt instead of using words that by default, since he was male, he seemed to have a lack of understanding in. "I knew it was going to hurt. I'm a virgin Will, it will get better, just give me a second."   
  
"I should have prepped you more." The argument was weak and distracted. While he loved Jake more then anything at the moment he was perfectly willing to believe that his brother really was fine and that he could thrust deeper into the heat that was gripping him.   
  
Jake ignored Will for a moment, concentrating on loosening the tightened muscles of his thighs so he could further impale himself slowly. As much as it felt like he was ripping himself in two pleasure throbbed from the entire sensation of being joined with Will and the fullness he felt. He dropped the last distance at once earning a deep groan from Will and a tensing of the hands on his waist. It was raking all of his brother's self control not to plow into him relentlessly and Jake was all too willing to reward him for his good behavior. "Love you Will."  
  
Will opened his mouth to reply only to end up choking down a moan as Jake lifted himself back up before slamming back down, a look of surprised pleasure overcoming his face as he began to fuck himself steadily on his brother. This part, Will was sure he knew how to do. Gripping Jake securely he guided the younger man into a steady rhythm pushing fully into his brother again and again. Pressing forwards he clumsily met their lips together, their movements breaking their kisses with breathy gasps as they sought for flesh against their own.   
  
Mind scattered Jake's hands pawed aimlessly between them, desire leading his touches to fall heavily upon himself as well as his lover. Slamming down to once again fully take in Will he arched sharply, his brother hitting something within him that colored his vision and caused his hands to grip mindlessly at his own erection. "Oh God Will."   
  
"Love you," Will murmured, trailing a line of kisses down Jake's neck, "so much." Sliding one hand off Jake's hip he met his brother's, their fingers lacing loosely as he worked to pleasure the throbbing heat between them.   
  
Rocking up Jake slid his free hand up to grasp tightly over Will's shoulder, nails mindlessly striving for purchase in the warm flesh of his brother's back. His mind was having a hard time distinguishing the sensations of Will thrusting deep into him and the warm hand working awkwardly with his own to relieve his aching need.   
  
Pressing their lips together he felt like there was no possible way for them to get any closer, and still he wanted more. Abandoning his own erection Jake gripped Will's waist to bring them into full contact, the slick heat of his brother's chest finally overcoming him as he released in Will's hand.   
  
Slumping against the older male in afterglow Jake was very aware of the still erect cock buried inside of him. Embarrassment tinted his cheeks as he struggled to regain control of his body. "Sorry."  
  
Will laughed softly, bumping his head gently against Jake's. It was such a typical thing for him to say. "Well if you really want to apologize," Will gently lent his brother back onto the bed, wrapping the smaller male's legs loosely around his waist as he moved onto his knees, "Just relax."   
  
"Your hands are wet."  
  
"Oh are they?" Will smirked at the comment, dragging a finger across the cum that clung to Jake's skin. "Only with you." His brother's flush as he realized what he had said broke Will's short pause, his erection once again demanding attention. Gripping the smaller male's hips he drove once again into his siblings heat.   
  
Already pushed to his limit it didn't take Will long to find completion, driven by the lost smile that his brother gave him when they joined. Collapsing on top of Jake he attempted to reorient himself. "Just give me a second." Pulling our of his brother Will slid himself to the side, keeping one arm thrown over Jake's chest. "You're amazing. Why didn't we do this earlier?"   
  
"Because you were busy with something _else_ and you hated me?"   
  
Will glanced up quickly, surprised. "That's not-"  
  
"Oh shut up Will. I was kidding." Jake smiled at his lover fondly, making it clear that he really hadn't meant anything by the comment. "Now grab the blanket. It's cold and I don't think I can bend right now. Riding out tomorrow is going to be a pain." Running a hand down his chest he was met with a half dry sticky patch. Cringing he tried to ignore it by cuddling up to Will under the welcome heat of the blanket. "We're going to be a mess in the morning."   
  
"You sure you aren't a woman? Because you sure complain like- Ow!" Will gingerly rubbed his face were Jake hit him. "Alright I'll shut up."  
  
"Good." Jake lent up to kiss Will tenderly, "Love you."   
  
"Love you." Looking down at his brother a stray thought hit him. "Hey Jake?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know in all those stories you write, well, I was wondering…"   
  
Propping himself up Jake looked curiously at his sibling. "Wondering what?"  
  
"Is this our 'Happily Ever After'?" Will frowned and turned his head, shy of his words.   
  
Snorting at the action Jake turned Will back to face him, a grin dancing in his eyes. "You know, I think it is."   
  
Finis


End file.
